Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. Bare die products allow for small form factors and high flexibility for the customer. However, handling of bare dies is more difficult than handling of chip packages due to their sensibility to external impact and small form factors involved. In particular, bare die testing is difficult and some types of tests such as, e.g., burn-in tests are not applicable to bare dies.